


The Day We Met

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, Love, Memories, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: As Severus Snape is on the verge of death, he starts to think about his most precious memories with his first love, Lily.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Class Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 7





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic, please be kind :)

small droplets racing on the glass panes. On the other side of the window lay a man with a black robe, blood dripping from his hands and body, it was Severus Snape.

It was then the door suddenly open, enter a young adult male, with an untidy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, it was Harry Potter. He then rushes toward Severus.

“Are you still alive professor?” as Harry yell with concern while looking at his wound. Harry then slowly place his hand under Severus Snape’s head, partly to provide support, partly to get a clear look into his eye. In front of him was the man he detests so much.

Severus lift his head up with struggle, he then begins to look into Harry eyes, those deep green and beautiful emerald eye. His old memories then start flashing through his mind.

On the outskirt of Spinner’s End, by the river, there was a small and shabby farmhouse. The sound of people arguing could be hear clearly from outside of the house. Suddenly, a small boy with greasy black hair and a black robe that was little too big for his size dashed out of the door. His parents screamed can still be heard back inside the house; it was as if they didn’t even noticed someone has left. This was not an unusual occurrence for the boy, he was already used to it whenever his dad came home drunk and argued with his mom. Most of the time it was about money or other things. Sometimes he even got physical, mostly with the boy but again, he was also used to it. But this time, it was different. 

“Why did you only tell me now, that you’re a… a wizard!” said his angry father.

“Because I know you would be like, you never care anyway, why does it even matter!” his frail looking mother answered.

“Because…because… this is huge! What if they hunt us down?” instead of being angry, he is becoming more concerned. But not for their family safety, it was for his.

The boy couldn’t understood his mother either. “What’s wrong with being able to use magic?” as he thought to himself. He wanted to tell everyone he met that he can use magic, however his mom wouldn’t let him.

The boy couldn’t continued to listened to his parent argue anymore. So, he decided to get up and ran outside, to where he feels most at ease, the broken-down shack withs its roof missing out, located in the open field not too far from his house.

As the boy laid down on the shack floor and stared at the cloudy sky, he suddenly heard laughing noise from outside. Curiously, he then looked through the small opening near the door. That’s when he first saw her. She was a redhead, her hair reminds him of the burnt orange sunset that he see every day. Behind her was a taller horse-face girl, with dark brown hair.

As she approached the shack, he was able to see her more clearly, she was the most beautiful person he ever saw. Her face was milky white, and she has those mesmerizing bright green eyes that can light up the night sky.

“Yay! I win” the red-head girl yelled excitedly.

“Not fair Lily, you use magic” the brunette whined back.

The boy jumped back when he heard the word magic. “Could…could she be like me?” He mumbles under his breath

“No, I did not!” Lily screamed back.

“Yes, yes you did…you…you…you freak” 

The red head girl seemed hurt, but she still tried her hardest to held in her tear. But then in her hand, there was a flower out of nowhere. The boy realized it was clear. She was a witch!

But the boy had never met any witches or wizards before, he didn’t know what to do. The only person he knew that use magic was his mother. She occasionally uses wingardium leviosa to help her clean the house. She taught him it once when his father wasn’t home but reminded him to never use it in front of anyone.

“Here Tuney, I’m sorry, I should have made sure you were ready. I promised the race is fair next time” as Lily handed the brunette the small flower.

“I’m sorry I acted out, I was just worried that you used magic” Tuney said back. “Let’s head back home Lily”

The boy panicked, he wanted the red head girl to stay, to talk to her, he didn’t knew what to do. But he realized how special she was. He musters up his courage and walked out of the shack.

“Who are you?!” Tuney said with surprised.

The boy wanted to replied but he didn’t know what to say. _Should I have told them I was listening? Should I show them my magic?_

“Wingardium Leviosa” said the boy. A flower suddenly levitated from the ground into the girl with the red hair. Tuney looked at the boy, but her eye couldn’t stayed on the him for long, she was scared. She then ran away as fast as she could, it was as if the boy was the most terrified monster she ever saw.

But the red head girl stayed behind, she was curious. With the flower in her hand, she then approached the boy.

“You’re like me…” said the girl.

“Yes, I’m Severus Snape, and you are?” the boy replied politely. Although his robe seemed tacky and his hair was greasy, he didn’t want to give her a bad first impression.

“It’s Lily…Lily Evans!”

After the first meeting they started to hang out more and more. Their conversation would be all about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and even the Death Eaters. It was the most enjoyable time for Severus Snape, to talk to a person that’s similar to him beside his mother, someone who is the same age, and so pretty. Lily also felt the same things, he was the first friend she had beside her sister. Before they knew it, they have looked at each other with dreamy eye.

One night, as the two laid down in the shack, their eyes stared at the starry night sky. 

“So… that muggle birthday is two day from now…” said Severus as he glances shyly at Lily.

“Hey! you can’t call her that” Lily said with her mouth pouted. 

“Anyway, yes…but I still don’t know what I should do” Lily wanted to do something special this year, partly because Petunia was feeling down recently, partly because she wanted to perform some kind of magic in front of her family.

“I know! I could do a magical dance with the Tuney dolls” Lily shouted, she then asked Severus “Do you think you can teach me how to do it?”

“I don’t know how...” Severus suddenly feel embarrassed as for the first time he didn’t know what to teach her. But then suddenly a light shined bright in his head “But my mom’s book can show us, I can bring it tomorrow, I promise!” Severus said excitedly now that he figured out a way.

“Pinky promise?” Lily said as she slowly tilted her head toward Severus and lifted up her pinky.

“Pinky promised.” Said Severus as they now both looked at each other, with their pinkies held tighted and locked together.

The next day, as Severus woke up, he looked outside his window, it was raining outside but he wasn’t worried as he glanced over to the umbrella near his closets. But then, he felt pained in his head, his body ached all over and felt burned at the same time. His cheek was flushed red, suddenly a small white towel fell down from his forehead.

“Did you just wake up? I was so worried!” said his mom as she walked in, her hand held another small towel. She then carefully placed it on top of his forehead.

“It must have been cold when you walk home last night.” His mother looked at him, her eyes were filled with concern. “Just stay in bed today. I’ll go in town and bring some medicine back” She then gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the house.

As Severus sat up against his wooden bed, he started to think about Lily, about their promise. 

_If I don’t come, she would be mad at me, she’s my only friend… I can’t lose her!_ Severus thought to himself. He then jumped down from his bed, with the towel now in his hand. Severus choose his warmest clothes, grabbed the book from his mom room and then rushed straight out of the door before his mother came back. Before he went, he also put some of his mother makeup on his cheek so that Lily doesn’t know that he is sick. He didn’t wanted her to get worried.

 _Oh no! I forgot the umbrella!_ He finally remembered as he ran in the rain toward the shack. But it was too late to turn back, so he decided to just ran and ignored the rain. As he approached the shack, he saw Lily stand there with her umbrella waited for him. Even when it rained, her hair was still as dazzling as always.

“You’re late” Lily said, not because she was upset but because she was worried something bad might have happened, especially to him.

“I’m sorry, I woke up late” Severus replied as he bends over with his hand on his knee. Severus was not the most athletic boy, so he was still panting heavily from the ran.

Lily then noticed his cheek, his skin was porcelain white so his unusual beet red cheek stood out.

“Your cheek…” she said worriedly. 

_The makeup must have worn off because of the rain_ , he thought to himself. But before he could said anything back, Lily raised her small hand and placed her palm up against his cheek. He could felt her small hand rest firmly on his cheek, it was soft, delicate, and warm at the same time. It makes him feel special, and safe.

“You’re sick…why did you come, in this weather?” her hand was still on his cheek as she said with concerned. Unbeknownst to her, she was looking straight into Severus’ eyes, his pitch dark, beautiful, yet mysterious eyes.

“Because we made a promise, and you...you…are my friend” Severus said, his eyes were also looked back at Lily. Her alluring, stunning, bright green emerald eyes that could light up the night sky and illuminate his dark world. 

As they looked at each other. Lily suddenly removed her hand, she then leaned in forward slightly and bashfully kissed his cheek. The kiss surprised Severus, his face was already burning hot from the fever but now it become hotter than anything he can ever imagine, yet also pleasant and calming at the same time. But before he could said anything, Lily then held his hand firmly.

“C’mon, let’s go back to my house, we need to get you warm!”

Lily was looking straight while running and holding Severus hand tightly. But if she were to look back, she would have seen the biggest smile ever on that boy face.

As Severus Snape is looking into Harry’s green eye, all he could think of was Lily, her warm hand and delicate kiss. Each one of his breaths become increasingly fainter, he then mumbles under his breath.

“I wish I could go back…to the day we met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
